leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Batalla por Fréljord
The Battle for Freljord is an event that occurs between the Freljordian leaders: , and .4/15 PBE UPDATE #2: UPDATED TUTORIAL AND THREE SISTERS IN GAME QUEST __TOC__ Mechanics The event begins a seemingly random length of time after the following conditions have been met, and can only occur once per game: * There can only be one Freljordian leader per team that can do the quest. Having more than 2 canidates on one team will mean that only one of them will be chosen for the quest. * The champions involved must have a sum of 20 kills + assists. (ex: has 4 kills and 16 assists. Adding them equals an exact 20.) * The Freljordian leader must kill or assist in the kill of the opposing champion to win the event. After a few seconds of meeting the said requirements, the event will occur. The champions involved will say a unique quote at the start and end of the event. The victor will be given a permanent buff called, Queen of the Freljord, and an ice crown floating above her head. Quotes ;Event start * ;Battle for Freljord * '''Against ': cannot be reasoned with. must defeat her to build a better future for the Freljord. * Against : is an abomination. must eliminate her to protect her people. ;Winning the event * ; Queen of the Freljord * '''Defeating ': Peace has been restored to the Freljord. will lead her people to a better future. * Defeating : The natural order of the Freljord has been restored. will lead her people to a better future. ;Event start * ;Battle for Freljord * '''Against ': 's peaceful alliance must be broken. must kill her and rule with strength. * Against : is an abomination. must crush her to purify the Freljord. ;Winning the event * ; Queen of the Freljord * '''Defeating ': Weakness has been purged from the Freljord. No one challenges 's rule. * Defeating : The Freljord has been purified. No one challenges 's rule. ;Event start * ;Battle for Freljord * '''Against ': is a powerful symbol to her people. must kill her, so they will fall in line. * Against : is too reckless and powerful to control. must put her down. ;Winning the event * ; Queen of the Freljord * '''Defeating ': The Freljord tribes are under 's control. The rise of the Iceborn is at hand. * Defeating : No one is strong enough to stop . The rise of the Iceborn is at hand. Notes * When the event begins, there is a chime and players receive a "Quest Received" notification similar to the quest. * When the event ends a crown appears floating above the victors head. ** This crown will not disappear when dead. It will appear along with the victor when she is revived. * This event is a reference to their lore, which tells that each one wishes to rule the Freljord, albeit through different means. References Category:Gameplay elements Category:Events de:Der Kampf um Freljord en:Battle for Freljord pl:Bitwa o Freljord